Saison 6 Chapitre 13
Reconstruction | Chapitre 13 PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director. fr : Cher Directeur, Fade in to the Reds in one Warthog being chased by another PRÉSIDENT : en : Our laws are not designed to outline every possible infraction that may take place! However the spirit of the law is clear. Blatant disregard for the safety and well-being of our citizens, in any form, will always be a punishable offense, regardless of how well, or by whom that offense has been justified. fr : Nos lois ne sont pas faites pour décrire toutes les infractions possibles et réalisables ! Cependant, l’esprit de la loi est clair : un mépris flagrant pour la sécurité et le bien-être de nos citoyens, sous quelque forme que ce soit, sera toujours un délit punissable, quelle que soit la raison ou la personne mise en cause. The Reds are in the lead car, being fired upon SIMMONS : en : Here they come! fr : Les voilà ! SARGE : en : Simmons, what're you waitin' for? Shoot 'em! fr : Simmons, tu attends quoi ? Mitraille-les ! SIMMONS : en : I can't, the stupid gun is jammed! fr : Pas moyen, cette stupide tourelle s’est enrayée ! SARGE : en : Step on it, Grif. fr : Magne-toi, Grif. GRIF : en : Yeah, no shit! fr : Ouais, sans rire ! SARGE : en : Whose idea was it to steal a jeep from these guys anyway? fr : C’était l’idée de qui de voler une jeep à ces types déjà ? Cut to Wash and the Blues watching WASHINGTON : en : Nuhh, I knew this plan wouldn't work. fr : Pff, je savais que ce plan allait échouer. CHURCH : en : We all knew this plan wouldn't work. None of our plans ever work. fr : On savait tous que ce plan allait échouer, nos plans échouent toujours. CABOOSE : en : That's why we carry guns. fr : C’est pour ça qu’on porte des armes. WASHINGTON : en : "We can get a car, no problem. We're better with vehicles than the Blues, let us handle this." Why did I even listen to them? fr : « On se procurer une voiture, pas de problème. On manie mieux les véhicules que les Bleus, laissez-nous faire. » Pourquoi je les ai écoutés ? CHURCH : en : I told you not to. fr : Je t’avais prévenu. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah, well, I already stopped listening to you three bases ago. fr : Ouais, bon, j’avais déjà arrêté de t’écouter il y a 3 bases de ça. CABOOSE : en : Well that's not very- fr : Ben ce n’est pas très… WASHINGTON : en : And I never started listening to you. fr : Et je n’ai jamais commencé à t’écouter. The chase continues! SARGE : en : Force them in to the wall. fr : Fais-les foncer dans le mur. GRIF : en : On it! fr : Je m’en occupe ! The pursuing car enters the base GRIF : en : Where'd they go!? fr : Où ils sont passé ?! SARGE : en : Did ya lose 'em? fr : Tu les as semé ? GRIF : en : Looks like it. fr : On dirait bien. They skid to a stop as the other car works its way through the base SARGE : en : What in Sam Hell? I don't believe it. fr : Par l’enfer de Sam, je n’arrive pas à y croire. GRIF : en : Well Sarge, I guess you owe me an apology. Turns out I'm not such a bad driver after- fr : Bon Sarge, j’imagine que vous me devez des excuses. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas un si mauvais conducteur que… The other jeep emerges from the base right in front of them GRIF : en : ...all. fr : … ça. The other jeep's gunner turns the turret toward them GRIF : en : Aw come on, what the fuck! fr : Oh sérieux, c’est quoi ce bordel ?! The Blues watch the chase resume CABOOSE : en : Aw man. That jeep has a really big gun. fr : Oh mince, cette jeep a une très grosse tourelle. CHURCH : en : Don't get any ideas. fr : N’y pense même pas. WASHINGTON : en : (sigh) Well I guess I'd better get down there and save them. I'm really starting to hate this part of the job. fr : Bon, j’imagine que je ferais mieux de descendre les sauver. Je commence vraiment à détester cet aspect du travail. CABOOSE : en : Well at least you're getting a lot of practice at it. fr : Ben au moins, tu t’entraînes beaucoup dans ce domaine. WASHINGTON : en : Don't patronize me. fr : Ne me ménage pas. CHURCH : en : You know, if we let one or two of 'em die we could probably all squeeze in to one car. Just saying, you should think about it. fr : Tu sais, si on en laisse 1 ou 2 mourir, on doit pouvoir tous s’entasser dans une seule voiture. Je dis ça comme ça, tu devrais y réfléchir. CABOOSE : en : Oh, and if enough of us die, we can fit on a motorcycle! fr : Oh, et si il y a suffisamment de morts, on peut tenir sur une moto ! CHURCH : en : Alright good, he's gone. Caboose, you stay here, I'll be right back. fr : Bon très bien, il est parti. Caboose, reste ici, je reviens tout de suite. CABOOSE : en : You're leaving? fr : Tu t’en vas ? CHURCH : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. Church leaves his body again CHURCH : en : For some reason he doesn't want me to see Tex's body. I'm gonna go try to find her. fr : Pour une raison qui m’échappe, il refuse que je vois le corps de Tex. Je vais essayer de la trouver. CABOOSE : en : Um... Don-, don't leave me here with your body. It stares at me, and I don't like it. fr : Euh… ne… me laisse pas seul avec ton corps. Il me fixe du regard, et ça ne me plaît trop. CHURCH : en : You'll be fine. fr : Tout ira bien. Church leaves CHURCH's body : en : *humming sound* CABOOSE : en : Stop it. fr : Arrête. Back to the chase SIMMONS : en : Got it! fr : Ça y est ! GRIF : en : Great, you unjammed the gun? How 'bout you shoot 'em!? fr : Super, tu as débloqué la tourelle ? Et si tu les mitraillais ? SARGE : en : Grif, just get us out of this! fr : Grif, contente-toi de nous sortir de là ! GRIF : en : Hold on, I wanna try something. I think I can make this jump! fr : Tenez bon, je vais faire un essai, je crois que je peux réussir ce saut ! SARGE : en : Are you insane? fr : Tu es fou ? GRIF : en : Yeah, fuck this, brakes! fr : Ouais, laisse tomber, je freine ! They skid to a sideways stop at the edge of a cliff, which the other jeep promptly jumps off of and explodes from gunfire GRIF : en : Uhuh, we're really high. fr : Gulp, c’est vraiment haut. SIMMONS : en : Yeah, got him! fr : Ouais, je les ai eu ! WASHINGTON : en : You idiots! We needed that jeep! fr : Bande d’idiots, il nous fallait cette jeep ! GRIF : en : Uh yeah, and we needed not to die? What's your point? fr : Euh ouais, et il fallait qu’on reste en vie… où tu veux en venir ? WASHINGTON : en : There's still six of us. Where're we gonna get another vehicle? fr : On est toujours 6, où est-ce qu’on va trouver un autre véhicule ? A gunship rises up behind Wash, and everyone turns to look at it WASHINGTON : en : ...Oh. fr : Ah… GRIF : en : Hey, dude? In the future, don't ask for shit. fr : Hé mec ? À l’avenir, de demande plus rien. Cut to the base, with a couple guards watching on GARDE 1 : en : Looks like the Hornet's gonna get 'em. fr : On dirait que le Hornet va les avoir. GARDE 2 : en : Yeah. They blew up our jeep though. That kinda sucks. fr : Ouais, mais ils on fait sauté notre jeep, ça craint. GARDE 1 : en : And they killed two of our friends, right? fr : Et ils ont tué 2 de nos amis, pas vrai ? GARDE 2 : en : Oh yeah that too. fr : Ah ouais, ça aussi. GARDE 1 : en : Still I think - fr : Pourtant, je crois… Church possesses the guard GARDE 1 : en : Heagurgurk! GARDE 2 : en : You okay? fr : Tu vas bien ? CHURCH : en : Me? fr : Moi ? GARDE 2 : en : Yeah you. What was that noise? fr : Ouais toi, c’était quoi ce bruit ? CHURCH : en : I didn't, hear any noise. fr : Je n’ai rien entendu. GARDE 2 : en : It sounded like- fr : On aurait dit… CHURCH : en : I sneezed. fr : J’ai éternué. GARDE 2 : en : You sneezed. fr : Tu as éternué… CHURCH : en : Yeah, so anyway, I'm gonna go in the base now, gonna go do some patrolling in there. You know how it goes. Standard ops stuff. Okay seeya. fr : Ouais, donc bref, je vais aller dans la base là, pour patrouiller un peu à l’intérieur. Tu sais ce que c’est, les opérations standard. OK, à plus. GARDE 2 : en : What're you talkin' about, the CO said to stay out here. Make sure no one gets in the base. fr : De quoi tu parles ? Le CO nous a dit de rester ici. Pour s’assurer que personne n’entre dans la base. CHURCH : en : Oh it's okay. I uh, I spoke to the Sargeant. He gave me special orders. fr : Oh, c’est bon, j’ai euh, parlé au Sergent, il m’a donné des ordres spéciaux. GARDE 2 : en : Okay, yeah. Wait, you mean the Captain? fr : OK, ouais… attends, tu parles du Capitaine ? CHURCH : en : Huh? Yeah right. That guy. Whatever. fr : Hein ? Ouais c’est ça. Ce type, si tu veux. Church enters the base and we return to the Reds '' '''SIMMONS :' en : Run! fr : Courez ! Wash looks to the base and sees one of the guards (actually Church) enter it, and radios Caboose WASHINGTON : en : Dammit. Caboose! What is Church doing? fr : Bordel ! Caboose, qu’est-ce que Church fait ? CABOOSE : en : Oh, uh, doing? Uh why nothing Agent Washington he's just standing next to me watching you get killed by the giant spaceship. fr : Oh euh, faire ? Euh, pourquoi ? Rien, agent Washington, il est à côté de moi en train de vous regarder vous faire tuer par ce vaisseau spatial géant. WASHINGTON : en : Oh really. Can you put him on then? fr : Ah oui, tu peux le faire réagir alors ? CABOOSE : en : Oh, I don't think so, um, we're, we're playing a game. Uh called, who can hold still the longest. Uhm, it's a fun game we- fr : Oh, j’en doute fort euh, on… jouer à un jeu euh, pour savoir qui restera immobile le plus longtemps euh, c’est un jeu marrant auquel… An explosion shakes the cliff they're on enough that Church's empty body falls over backward CABOOSE : en : ...I'm going to have to call you back. fr : Je vais devoir vous rappeler. Revenir à la page de la saison.